The 72nd Annual Hunger Games
by Nymerya
Summary: Welcome, Welcome to this years' annual Hunger Games! After Johanna Mason won her games last year, she returns to the capitol as a mentor. However, we follow the 18 year old Renn Fraser from District 5 into the arena. Before he get's thrown into that act of mass slaughter he gets to know some of the former victors and suddenly he is determined to win the 72nd annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

**A/N**~ Welcome, to the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! The year after Joanna Mason won her Hunger Games Renn Fraser, a boy from District twelve gets reaped for the hunger games. Unsure if he will survive or not he sallies out to the capitol. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1**

Once a year all the children between the ages of 12 and 18 gathered in front of the huge and impressive justice building of their District. Every kid was washed up and dressed in their best clothes for two of them would make an appearance on TV today for all of Panem to see. While this could sound rather exciting the purpose of the assembly is terrifying. Two of the children in the crowd, a boy and a girl chosen by lottery, would be sent to fight for their lives in an arena against 22 other children. Only one child would be allowed to return home. District 5 had had 6 Victors in 71 years which was not a horrible quote but in opposition to the District '1 and '2 kids, the 'Careers' children from '5 were not eager to participate in these games. Every now and then there had been a crazy one craving honor and wealth. Vígdis Thorsen, one of the three still living victors of District five had been the one and only to ever volunteer and return home in her District which made her a legend in her home. This rarity usually only happened in higher Districts such as 1 and 2.

Renn Fraser stared into his bathroom mirror and a mirrored Renn Fraser stared back. The tall dark haired boy with grey eyes in the reflection looked only a little bit worried. He took a deep breath. The odds that his name would be the one pulled out of the bowl were minimal. "Renn?" A voice cheeped. The teenager turned around. "Hey Cassie." Renn smiled at his 12 year old sister. She had just turned twelve and it was her first year participating in the reaping. The fragile little girl looked terrified. Renn kneeled in front of her. "Hey" He soothed her, placing his hands on her skinny shoulders. She had always been tiny and thin. "I'm scared Renn. I know i'm baby and...it's just...what if..." "Shhsht. Don't even say that ok? Cass, your name is in there once and for the first time. There is no way you will be picked, ok?" "o...ok." Cassie snaggered trying to sound brave and fearless. Renn pulled his sister into a hug. As he released her he swept some crinkles off her dark blue dress. "Both of you look really handsome." Their Mother stood in the door frame, gazing at her children and trying to hide the fear in her eyes. The same fear that Renn had seen in her eyes for the past 6 years. "Mom, we'll be ok. Stop looking at us like that." He smiled at his Mother, trying to look more confident than he actually was. Jessica Fraser stepped into the room and adjusted her sons dark blue tie. She looked at her son. "You look so much like your father Renn." She sighed. Skander Fraser had died 5 years ago right when Renn had turned 13. The power plant he had been employed in had had a blackout and he happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time. Luckily only two people had dies, given that it could have been worse. But unfortunatly for Jessica and her kids it had been her husband.

A knock on the door sounded trough the house. "That must be Chris and May. We'll see you later Mom. I love you." He gave his mom a quick hug. Cassie did the same and when Jessica held her twelve year old she struggled to hold back her tears. Reaping day was the worst day of the year. Renn took his sisters hand and they stepped out the door. "Happy reaping day." His best friend Chris Panel smirked. It was an annual joke between the two of them. He and his sister May lived only two houses away from the Frasers and the kids had known oneanother their whole lifes. Chris was 18 like Renn and May had just turned 15. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." Renn laughed. "You gonna volunteer this year?" Chris quipped. "Sure, I'd love to die in the arena. Sounds awesome to me." The other boy played along. Cassies tiny fingers tightened around her brothers. "Hey, I'm just joking Cassie." He ruffled her hair a bit without destroying the hairdo his mom had invested almost an hour into this morning. The little group made their way to the District square. They lined up for the peacekeepers to take a sample of their blood. "Why are they doing that?" Cassie asked her brother. "I have no idea to be honest. It's just a tiny needle though. It wont hurt."

After they had donated some of they blood it was time for the group to part. Girls to the right and boys to the left. Chris and May hugged whishing each other good luck. Renn turned to his sister who seemed to tremble from nervousness. "Hey Cass." He kneeled down again. With his 5' 10'' he was quite a lot taller than his sister who measured tiny 4' 8''. "I'm fine." She said with a surprisingly calm voice. "I'm really ok. Don't get reaped Renn, ok?" "you neither." The older guy hugged his sister. "I love you, Cass." "Love you too big brother." Then she walked over to the girls area with May. "The first year is always the worst, huh?" Chris patted his best friends shoulder. "True. May the odds be in their favor." "and in ours." Renn added. "I don't feel like trying to defend myself against some of those brutes from '1 or '2." The boys lined up among their fellow possible tributes.

The hymn of Panem satrted to play and the usual propaganda film was shown on a big screen in front of the Justice building. None of the older kids seemed to actually pay attention since they had seen this procedure over and over. "Will they ever make a new film to present their utter bullshit? I'm getting tired of this one." Chris muttered and Renn grinned. He apprechiated his friends' humor – even more in a situation like the reaping. When the screen went black again a middle aged woman stepped onto the stage. She wore a dark green dress that looked like it was made from scales and her light blond hair was styled into long spikes that extended from her head. The tips of her hair spikes were dyed pink. "And what the hell is that?!" Chris nodded towards the woman who had just cleared her throat and reached for the microphone.

"_Welcome, Welcome! To the reaping of the 72__nd__ annual Hunger Games! My name is Alcyone Salazar and I am District five's new escort! Isn't that exciting? Well, as it is tradition: Ladies first!"_

Alcyone's high voice sounds over the whole square. She walks over to the girls' glass ball and runns her hand trough the little paper slips. After building up some tension by taking up almost a minute to pick a slip of paper she decides on a slip and pulls it out.

"_And the female tribute for District 5 in the 72__nd__ annual Hunger Games is: Cassidy Fraser!_"

_'Cassidy Fraser.' _The words echoed in Renns' head. It took him a couple seconds to comprehend what just happened. "No" he whispered. "No. Cassie!" Chris grabbed his friends arm. "NO CASSIE!" Renn shouted when he saw his little sister parting from the crowd of girls. Cassidy was shaking but she tried her best to look confident walking up towards the stairs of the Justice bulding. "I volunteer!" A strong, deep voice called from the crowd of girls. Renns mouth dropped open. A buff looking girl stepped forward and showed Cassie aside. "I volunteer as a tribute for District 5." Cassie looked puzzled. She didn't know what just happened. She had never even seen this girl. _"Well, how exciting is this!"_ Alcyone's voice chipped. "District 5 hasn't had a Volunteer in 10 years! Come here girl! Come on! Nobody seemed to care about the twelve year old that just stood there absolutly confused until a peacekeeper shhoed her back to the crowd where May flung her arms around her friend. "What the hell just happened?" Renn was trying to comprehend what just occurred. His sister was reaped. And A girl he had never even seen before had volunteered. That girl had given her life for his sisters! Well, basically. One never knew. But the chances to survive the games were not that high. "Cass is safe!" Chris nudged him. "man! Be happy! Your sister is safe! Do you know that chick?" "no!" Renn examned the girl that had now crested the stairs and stood next to Alcyone. She was quite tall and muscular, almost buff looking. Her blond hair was held together in a pony tail and she wore a white blouse and a black skirt. Who was that? _"so honey, what is your name?" _"Moira Negrescu" the girl replied. _"And why did you volunteer for that little girl? Your sister?" _The escort inquired. "No. I don't even know her. I just want to show the people of Panem that '5 is not a bunch of loosers. I have the guts and the strenth to win this." _"Ohh a fighter! Well, let's hear a great applause for Moira Negrescu!" _Some kids started clapping and the rest joined in. Slowly. None of the Kids had seen someone volunteer during their reaping years. "Holy shit! That girl sounds like she's gonna smack someones skull within the next 5 minutes!" Chris looked impressed and amused at the same time. "I don't even care if she kills everyone in that arena with her bare hands. She saved my sister's life!" Renn clapped and felt the tension in his body decrease a bit.

"_And now for the boys!" _Alcyone Salazar started swirling her hand trough the other glass bowl trying to buld up the same tension as before. But the crowd still seemed to be too puzzled about what just happened. "_And the male Tribute for District 5 is: Renn Fraser!" _Renns heart skipped a beat. The tension that had just decreased in his body was gone now. It was replaced by utter inapprehensiveness. His friends were staring at him. "No way." Xander said. Chris couldn't even open his mouth. For the first time ever he was out was out of words. Renn straigtened up and parted from his friends. Everything seemed to spin around him. It was like the whole world was muted all of a sudden. A scream feteched him back into realitiy. "NOO RENN!" It was Cassie. He turned around and saw his little sister running towards him. A peacekeeper stepped into her way. Before Renn could turn around, Chris was next to Cassie. He meet his friends gaze and picked his sister up trying to communicate to him that he'd take care of her. Renn nodded. Seeing his sister crying in his best friends arms almost broke his heart. He scaled up the stairs and was greeted by Alcyone._ "Well, what a show we have today! Was that *your* sister then, Renn?" _The Boys mouth was completely dry. "Yes." He said tonelessly. He looked at Moira. And wanted to thank her but the Escort interrupted him: _"What an exciting show this year! Ladies and gentleman: May I present you this years Tributes for District 5! Moira Negrescu and Renn Fraser! May the odds be ever in your favor." _She gave the crowd a huge smile and two peacekeepers guided the two Tributes into the Justice building. "thank you." Renn brought out. "I...Thank you. I don't know why you did this but you saved my sisters life. That is...I can't repay that depth." "You don't need to." Moira replied in her confident voice. I would have volunteered for anyone. This is my year and I will prove those show off Jackasses from '1 and '2 that a volunteer from '5 can win this shit aswell. This has nothing to do with pitty or affection for your baby sister. This is pure buisness. And maybe some fun." She smirked. "uhm..." Renn didn't know what to say. "Well...still...thanks. You seem pretty confident in your beliefs." Moira laughed. "If you say so." She made a derogative gesture with her hand and entered the room in which she'd get to say her goodbyes to family and friends. Renn entered the room next to hers and waited.

"Shit!" The door opened and Chris bursted into the room"Shit!" To Renns surprise he was pulled into a strong hug by his childhood friend. "Shit!" he cussed again. "Thanks man." Renn tried to gag. "This is not funny!" '_I know' _Renn thought. "Ok man, listen: you can win this! You're freaking smart and not that badly out of shape eventhough you missed our run last week!" Chris adressed his friend. Their tradition of going for a run every wednesday had been existing since three years now. "Wish I didn't now. Let me be honest, I wasn't sick, I kind of just bailed cause I didn't feel like it. Sorry man." "I knew it!" Chris nuged him. "But jokes aside. Renn, you can make this game. You have a chance of coming home." "Chris, seriously? I don't. I have no clue how to kill kids. And infact: I don't want to have anyones life on my account. I...I want to make it home...I really do but...let's be realistic I wont. And even if I had a chance...wonderwoman in the room next to us seems to be pretty keen on winning this. And I am not going to kill her no matter what. I owe her..." "Bullshit! You don't owe her anything! Renn promise me that you'll try! PROMISE ME!" Christian Panel was upset. And mad. "I will. I promise that I'll try man. But you have to promise something too. Please look after Cass and my mom. Just make sure that Cass is ok, ok? My mom...she's strong she'll cope but Cassidy. Please just look after her ok?" "Promised."The two boys shook hands. "Time's up" one of the Peacekeepers said obligating Chris to leave. He gave his friend another hug. "Come home, Ok? You're like my borther" he said, leaving Renn alone in the room.

Five seconds later his sister and mother entered the room. Cassie fell into her brothers arms and he squeezed the tiny girl. Renn did the best he could to look confident. "It's Ok." He said looking at his mother. Jessica fought with tears. "It's not." Her voice was unbroken, almost toneless. She folded her arms around her son. "It's not fair. It's not ok!" "Mom" Renn didn't know what to say. There was so much he wanted to tell his family. So many unsaid things but he couldn't bring a word over his lips. "Renn" Cassy peeped "You have to come home. You..it's not...you can't die!" "At least it wasn't you little one." Renn put his arm around his sister. "I'm just so glad that that girl," he paused. "Moira...I can't belive she volunteered but I am so glad she did. I am so glad you're safe at least." "but you're not" She clung herself to her brothers waist. "Renn, do you know that girl?" His mother asked. "No. I have never talked to her or anything." "It was a very selfless act. She didn't even know Cassidy...i am so grateful that at least it isn't both of you...this is horrible enough." She reached for her sons hand. "Renn, you are smart. You are strong. You know that you have a chance, right? Don't count yourself out just now, do you hear me." His mothers words resonated in Renns head. "Renn come home. Promise me that you will come home." Cassie shook his arm. "I'll try. I promise that I'll try, ok Cass?" The same Peacekeeper that took his childhood best friend away entered the room a second time. "Your Time is up." Renns' sister threw her little arms around his neck again. He squeezed her. "Take care ok? And look after Chris and May. You know, they'll just make trouble if no one looks after them." He ruffled her hair. "I love you Cass." "I love you too Renn." She paused and removed a tiny silver locket from her neck. She got that necklace from Jessica for her tenth birthday. Ever since it contained a picture of their father. "Take this with you! It's a token. With dad by your side the other tributes have no chance!" She fastened the locket around her brothers' neck. "Thanks Cass. This really means a lot!" He kissed his sister on the cheek and squeezed her again. "Really, thank you!" Then he hugged his mother goodbye. "Take care Mom! I love you." Jessica pressed her son against her chest. "I love you too Renn. I've never told you how proud I am. I am so proud of you. You have become the most amazing young man. You can win this. Just remember you can win this ok?!" "I will." and with that she released him and the Peacekeeper lead her and his sister away. The doors closed behind them and left the male tribute of the 72nd annual Hunger Games alone in the elegant room. The boy sighed. Only a few moments later a peacekeeper entered the room and escorted him, Moira and Alcyone to the train station. The tributes were rather silent, Renn because he didn't have anything to say and Moira because it seemed to be her character, Alycone though keept twittering about the capitol and all the amazing things they were to see in the 7 days. The tree of them entered the train and the doors closed almost immediately. Renn looked out of the window and watched his home fade away.

**A/N**~

-So, what do you think of Renn and Moira so far? I know she has not been a big part of the story yet and it is quite obvious that Renn is our protagonist.  
>-Also what do you think about Renn's and Chris' friendship. Heads up, I'm sorry to crush some hopes here but no, they are not gay, just really close friends.<p>

-Is there anything that you particulary liked/disliked in this chapter?  
>-Questions, Constructive Criticism and Comments are encouraged :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Breathtaking

**A/N** ~ So in this Chapter you get a glimpse on the other Tributes. Also District 5s mentor is introduced: Floraine Deschamp. Moira and Renn arrive in the Capitol, together with the other districts. Happy reading :)  
>P.S: I just realized that my computers freaking autocorrect corrects Johannas name to Joanna. I apologize for the Misspelling of her name in chapter one. I'll fix it, I promise.<p>

**Chapter 2**

Renn and Moira found themselves in the most noble, elegant room they'd ever been in, and District 5 was not too crappy itself. The room was just a compartment of a Capitol high speed train wherefor the Tributes were even more impressed. Alycone sat in one of the dark green armchairs and the two tributes each on one of the velvet sofas. Moiras face gave away a furious, grim but also excited expression while Renn looked rather startled and worried.

"So you too." Alcyone beamed. "Isn't this exciting? The luxury, the beauty! You will be amazed as soon as we reach the capitol. We will be there by tomorrow morning! And while we're on our way, you can watch the other reapings! So exciting!"  
>The door opened and a woman entered. She looked like she was in her mid twenties. Floraine Deschamp won the 59th Hunger Games when she was only 16 years old. Now she was 29 and still looked not a day older than 25. She was tall and slenderShe was pretty but her eyes gave away the paranoia and madness that sometimes shone through the victors behavior. It seemed like a tick. She seemed sane and normal, but no victor really was and every now and then she would just start laughing hysterically or have a panic attack for no reason.<p>

"congratulations." Floraine said ironically. Renn had never actually heard her speak. Eventhough she was a victor, the most recent victor, to be precise, no one really seemed to pay attention to her. She sat down next to Renn and reached for a cupcake. "These are my favorite." She looked at the two children. "I'd enjoy myself. At least one of you won't be able to do that again a couple weeks from now." Moira reached for a cupcake herself. "The one that will be enjoying herself in a couple of weeks will be." Self confident she licked the frosting off of the freshly baked. Floraine laughed. "I like your confidence girl. You volunteered. I havent seen someone volunteer in the past 15 years. How come? If I am right the girl you volunteered for is not related to you, is she? Infact," she faced Renn next to her. "She is your sister isn't she?" Renn gazed at Moira. "Yes. Yes she is. She just turned 12 this year." He paused. "Again: Thank you, Moira." "I didn't do it for you." The blond haired girl laughed. "Nor for your sister. I did it for myself. And for '5. I am smart, I am strong and I am going to win this years games." "well, that's probably one of the best approaches for the games. Being confident I mean. But being to confident can hurt you aswell. You shouldn't" "jajaja, whatever." Moira interrupted. "I know what I am doing Floraine." The older girl smiled. Maybe she really was a mental wrack from time to time but when she was in full control over herself she was smart and cunning. She had too be, Renn thought. After all, no decent person ever won the Hunger Games. Eventhough some were more respectable than others.

"so, how are you feeling, Renn Fraser?" She adressed the boy. "Nervous. Anxious. I don't know." He said. He was still looking at Moira, trying to figure her out. After a moment he turned away, looking as his mentor. "I don't want to die, you know?" He said calmly. "Well, I am here to help you prepare for what is to come. To help you stay alive and get at least one of you back home." She looked from Renn to Moira. "Well, how lovely is that?" Alcyone pitched in. "You know, last year I was mentoring '7 and by producing a victor, I moved up to Escort '5 this year. With my luck, one of you will win for sure. I can at least hope for that so that I get to move up another District or two, huh?" "Johanna Mason, right?" Renn asked, remembering the girl from the victory tour. She had won the games by playing the innocent little girl, who then enclosed herself as a reckless killer. She did that to survive of course but Renn remembered the fury in her eyes. "Yes, yes! Not the most accessible young lady" Alcyone giggled. "Quite the temper! But what a beauty! The people loved her. Oh, all the parties we attended and..." She seemed to get lost in her memories of glamour and luxury. "She is a good person. Don't judge anyone on behalf of what you see in the games." Floraine said. "It gives away the wrong impression of a person. Anyways, let's watch the recap of the other reapings. By now they should be over, right?" The mentor turned to the escort. "Right, right!" She clapped and an avox turned on the TV and put on the recaps.  
>District one and two had the usual batch of volunteers, fighting for the place of the male and female tribute. In '1 a tall, good looking and quite muscular boy of 18 years won the scramble to the stage. Gleam Moreau was this years male Tribute for one. He smiled into the cameras as if he was advertising toothpaste, waving and blwoing kisses. His district partner was a muscular, athletic girl with brown, curly hair that had pink tips. Aurora Gomez smiled and waved aswell. She didn't really look like a fighter though. She was athletic but rather the kind of girl to be seen on the cover of a sports magazine than a career tribute for the Hunger Games.<p>

The District 2 part of the usual career pack were Jack Lycus and Victorya Regis. He was as buff as the Tribut from '1 but with a more mature, confident expression. He didn't give a toothpaste smile to the cameras, but smirked flirtatiously. A couple girls in the capitol probably fainted at his sight. The girl had wild orange curls. She was a little shorter and looked youger than her District parter. But no less comitted. She displayed the same confidence in winning the games as Moira Negrescu did.

In three a younger boy, probably around 16 was reaped. He had black hair and freckles which made him look a little off. His name was Vito Vinciente. Right after him the escort shouted the name Josselin Marthis and a bold looking tiny girl approached the stage. According to her escort she was 18 years old. Moira laughed at her sight. "She looks like 12. '3 usually isn't cornucopia fodder but she looks like it." Moira wasn't that war off. The girl didn't look too confident. But maybe she was just another Joanna Mason.  
>In 4 it was an Asian looking guy named Cordell Bao and a really pale girl named Mariana Dewll. They skipped their own District because Renn didn't feel like seeing his own face on TV and Moira assured Floraine and Alcyone that she knew what an amazing show she had put on.<p>

The tributes names for '6 were Atlas Okeanos who reminded Renn of a Viking eventhough he was only 13 years old, and Celestine Thibault. The girl from '7 made a rather frightening impression on Renn. Her name was Meena Quigg. She wore a black dress, matching her insanely long black her. Her eyes were almost hidden by the trmendous amount of black eyeliner and her lips shone in a bright red as if she had just dipped them in blood. She looked like a vampire. When the cameras shoot a close up of her, she stared right into the camera not showing any emotion. "She looks like she's already dead." Renn whispered. "She will be soon." Moira answered. The boy from '7, Thomas Croft, didn't stand out at all. He was shaking and seemed to be pretty sure that this was his death sentence. He couldn't be older than 12. In some weird way he reminded Renn of Cassidy. Johanna Mason who was standing right behind the two Tributes didn't seem very happy with them, nor did she look confident about bringing one of them home. Renn found himself looking at Johanna until the Screen went black and the next District came up. She was pretty, but the fire that he had be seen in her eyes during the last hours of the hunger games was gone. It was replaced by something else, something Renn couldn't quite put his finger on. She looked truncated. Why did he even think about her? She was not a Tribute. Well, not this year. She wasn't important. Not a threat.

The poor Devils for '8 were Silas Linwood and Abby Consuz. Both of them were quite young. The girl whoose name was picked in '9 tried to keep herself together as she approached the stage. Cindra Gormlaith was her name. A little girl tried to keep her from parting from the group of girls and broke down crying when another girl took her away. "Her little sister was reaped and killed last year." Floraine said tonelessly. "The odds are not in their families favor." "That's horrible." Renn said who felt truly sorry for her and her mother. Her district partner was a '13 year old named Kale.

The names of the pair in '10 were Kenny and Thé, than Winoc and Pypper for '11 and at last Malachy Gionata and Morgana Saunders from '12.

"they're all pretty old this year." Renn said. "at least half of the tributes are 16 and older!" This limited his chances to make it home a lot. But, did he even have a chance to return home? "Well, both you should probably get some rest. I remember that trying to observe all my opponents exhausted me in my year." She begann to laugh hysterically. Renn and Moira had only heard about her fits. Moira looked fascinated while Renn was rather concerned. After a couple of minutes she got herself together again. She reached for a little box in the pocket of her jacket and swallowed a pill. "Sorry" the mentor said. "well, like I said. You probably should get some rest. We'll arrive in the capitol early tomorrow morning." "I have a lot of questions!" Renn said quickly. "And I will answer them. But not tonight. Sleep well, kiddoes. And may the odds be ever in your favor. With that sentence she got up and left the compartment. "You will be woken up in time tomorrow. Renn your room is the first door to the right if you leave this compartment, Moira, dear, yours is the second." Alcyone said and followed the mentor out of the compartment.

The two children were left on their own in the compartment. Moira got up. "I'll go to my compartment. I want to look my best tomorrow." She grabbed another cupcake and grinned. "Sleep well." Renn didn't know how to take that. In some way that girl was just creepy. "Yeah. I should get some sleep too." He paused for a moment. "Moira? Is the glory and the fame really the reason for you volunteering? I mean...that just sounds so much like '1 and '2 and.." She came really close until their noses almost touched. She looked furious: "For the last god damn time Fraser, I did not volunteer because I wanted to safe that little bitch that is your sister. I volunteered because I want to win. I want to show off one and two who think they're better than us. And if you don't stop being such an annoying little bitch, you'll be my first kill at the cornucopia, got it?" She turned on her heels and left the compartment. "Bloody hell." The boy muttered. After standing in the middle of the compartment for a moment, shaking off the confusion about the incident he approached his compartment aswell.  
>The room was big. A little bigger than his room at home. The walls were covered with a dark green wallpaper with a golden line vertically drawn across the four walls. A wardrobe, a desk and a huge Queen Bed, made from mahagony were arranged in the room and a golden chandellier was hanging above the bed. <em>This is a train <em>Renn reminded himself. _Not a castle. _He opened one of the drawers and found a dark green pijama, matching the sheets on his bed. Quickly he changed and opened the door next to the desk in the hope of finding a bathroom. Jackpot. After brushing his teeth, he got comfortable in his bed. His family had never been poor. They weren't rich either. They were a proper example for a middle class family. Minus a father. But this luxury still blew Renns mind. _What will the Capitol be like if their trains already look like Utopia? _He tought. Then his toughts wandered off back to his family and friends back home until he fell asleep.

"Good Morning!" Alcyones voice beamed and Renn opened his eyes. For one moment he didn't knoe where he was but at the sight of the Escort he remembered. "It wasn't just a bad dream, huh?" He muttered. "Quick, Quick! Get ready my dear! We'll arrive in about an hour!" She tippled out of the room. Renn got up and examined the weird looking capitol shower. After deciding that it wouldn't kill him he stripped down and took a quick shower. What amazed him most was that color of the water keept changing it's color, just like a rainbow. In the wardrobe he found a white shirt, a cream colored sweater and a pair of black jeans. After getting dressed he made his way to the breakfast compartment where Moira, Alycone and Floraine were already eating chatting about the Capitol. "Good Morning Renn." Floraine said friendly and poited to the free chair next to Moira. "Sit down, have some breakfast. So, what I was about to say, tonight is the parade. You know how it goes I guess, you've watched it several times I think. But it's the first real impression you'll make to the Capitol after the short glimpse they get of you at the train station." She interrupted herself and took a bite of her breakfast roll. "When you depart the train, smile. Wave, look happy, confident and excited. Make a good impression. You get me?" Renn nodded. Moira pointed at the window. "we're almost there."

12 Trains entered the Capitol at the same time. They were lined up behind each other with a red carpet exactly in front of each door, leading to a car that would take the tributes to the Tribute Tower which would be their home for the next week.

As the Two Tributes and their escort and Mentor stepped into the bright sunlight of the capitol there were cheers from everywhere. "Smiles on, Shoulders straight." Alcyone beamed in her usual high, pitchy voice. Thousands of people had come to see the tributes arrive. Moira smiled and waved. If Renn hadn't known better he would have thought she was a carrer from one or two. The way she sold herself, smiling and giggeling. He smiled himself, but not as bright. To him, this wasn't fun. It wasn't about honor. It was about surviving.

It was a short and silent drive to the tribute tower. Only Alcyone exemplified some things whenever she thought it was necessary.  
>Arriving at their destination they left the car and entered the humongous building. "Your District is 5, therefor that is the floor we are staying in. Is that clear?" Alycone said. "absolutly." Moira said following Floraine to the elevators. Renn trotted behind them, taking in everything he saw around him. The Capitol really was impressing. "Breathtaking isn't it?" He was ripped out of his toughts by a voice he'd never heard. Johanna Mason was standing next to him. She looked different then she did on TV. Tired. Her eyes were underlined by dark shadows. But that fierceness, that fire from the arena was visible in her eyes again. "Don't let them fool you." She continued. "You're one of their fatlings. They shovel all their glory and beauty in your face and then they try to kill you, or rather make other kids kill you and you kill other kids. So the breathtaking sight most like will actually take your breath." she grinned. "Johanna Mason, aren't you?" Renn asked, eventhough he knew exactly who she was. "Indeed. Renn Fraser, District 5, huh? Your partner scares the shit out of me. I've never seen a volunteer from '5. She looks like she could tear apart a kid with her bare hands." Renn laughed. "Yes, I am. And to be honest she kind of scares me too..but she saved my sisters life." "Strange things happen." The girl from '7 Chipped. "Watch out, Fraser. You don't look like an Idiot. Don't let her kill you before the games even start." Her comment confused the male Tribute. Frankly, the fact that the District 7 Mentor was talking to him confused him. "What do you" but she had already hushed away. Renn shook his head. Victors were weird. All of them. He walked up to the Elevator and pressed the button with a five on it. And up he went.<p>

**A/N**: So this was kind of a transition chapter. The next one will be more intresting and will include some more Joanna. I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less! Please review, contructive critisim, sugestions for improvement and compliments are encouraged! ;)  
>-What did you guys think about Moira in this chapter?<br>-What is your impression of Renns character?  
>-Was there any particular tribute that you're intrested in?<p>

-Johanna won the games last year, now she is returning as a mentor for the first time. How do you think she is dealing with it? And why do you think did she talk to Renn?


	3. Chapter 3 - Mr Matrix

**A/N ~ Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I finally continued. TBH it took this long because I am kinda unhappy with this chapter. I rewrote passages over and over and I am still not content but I thought that changing stuff won't make it better and I have written too much to just delete it all. So please, please, please review and tell me what you thought (constructive criticism is welcomed ;) Anyways, in this chapter we learn a lot more about Moira, or at least her attitude and about Floraine. And maybe we'll encounter a mysterious District 7 Mentor. Happy Reading! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

"You guys did GREAT" Alcyone chipped. "Moira, the people loved you! What a charmer you are!" Moira smiled satisfied. "Renn, darling!" The Escort quipped, turning to Renn. "Where were you?" "Just talking to some people downstairs. Sorry." He muttered. "Well, you will be taken to your prep team in a little bit and then the stylists for '5 will take care of your looks for tonight's parade, isn't that exciting? I have to take care of some things. My assistant will pick you up when your preps are ready. It won't be long, so don't go explore yet. You will have plenty of time for that this week." With that she hushed out of the door.

After the door had closed, Renn started scamming the room. Just like the train, it was incredibly luxurious and equiped with the newest technology. Moira had already gotten comfortable on the couch, zapping trough last years hunger games on the huge flat screen TV. "I can't belive Mason got away with that innocent-little-girl scam. I mean, you can tell that she was absolutely crazy from the very beginning. And quite frankly she seems pretty nuts now. Did you see her in the hall?" She laughed. "apparently most of the victors are not what they call 'mentally stable'. I guess I'll stand out at that too." Her self confident, braggy comments and attitude started to piss her district partner off. "you know what? I can't wait to see you in the arena. If some random Tribute offs you during the bloodbath at the Cornucopia I 'll have a laugh. It's ridiculous how fond you're of yourself and those bloody god damn games. And in addition to that you're also freakishly annoying so keep your lasciviousness towards yourself _TO_ yourself and your mouth shut, thank you very much." Renn turned on his heels and stomped off, leaving Moira alone in the living room with an expression on her face that could kill. "Even if I'd get offed in the opening minutes, I'D OFF YOU BEFORE THAT!" she yelled after him. "THAT'S A PROMISE."

Right after the door to his room closed behind Renn, it opened again and Floraine entered. "Don't tell me that I shouldn't have said that." Renn uttered. "I'm not the mood for getting a lecture and I am so sick of her bitchy _I-m-already-the-victor _Bullshit." "I am not here to lecture you." Floraine said and sat down in one of the armchairs. "I want to talk to you about the whole situation you are in." The Tribute boy sat down on the bed. "You mean about me going to die in a bloodbath in 7 days? Or generally in an arena where 24 children are forced to try and kill one another? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but by now I am quite familiar with that shitty situation." "Guess you are. But you have to look at the bigger picture. Renn, I am here to do everything I can, to bring one of you home and I really intend to do that. But if you have already counted yourself dead, then I can't really do much and I am not going to waste my time on a tribute that has already made peace with dead." She got up denoting to leave the room. "I...wait. I haven't counted myself out! It's just...I am not particularly strong, nor do I know how to work a weapon properly. But...that doesn't mean, that I am not intending to win. I want to go home again, I want to see my sister and mother again. I am just not sure if I can kill. I am not sure if can survive." Floraine sat back down. "I want you to cross all the sentences such as 'I don't know if I can' and 'I am not particularly strong' out of your vocabulary. You might not be a body builder but you don't look like a piece of leek either." she professed. "You are quite muscular and even more important, you are smart. Renn, I am a quite honest person. One of the perks of being a victor is that at least to people of your own district you can say whatever you want because there is nothing anyone can do about it. If I thought you hadn't got a chance I wouldn't waste my time on you. I'd discuss things with Moira then or drink myself into oblivion at some random party. But I do think you have a chance and quite frankly, I'd rather have a victor from '5 that is not a self-assured jackass. So, are you going to listen to what I have to say to you?" Renn nodded silently. "But," he threw in "does that mean you doubt that Moira has a chance of winning the games?" "Hell no, I think she has a big chance. If she is as strong nad talented as her muscles and mouth give away, the odds might be in her favor. But I am saying that I want you to have the same chance. Because that's fair. Anyhow, if Moira really is as talented as she claims to be, she will show that in the training center tomorrow and guess what her intention will be?" "To join the careers?" Renn half guessed, half precognited. "Exactly. Most likely she'll want to join their pack. And since you and her are not on the best terms, it doesn't matter _if _she joins them or not, I doubt that you and her will allie in the arena and you have to prepare for that. It is unusual for pretty much every district under '4 not to work together in the arena. You can either try and survive on your own or you can try and find other allies. That is up to you. Keep an eye on the carreers in the training center and most importantly keep an eye on your District partner. I am not saying I want her to die, the opposite in fact, but I don't want her to kill you either. In the past 13 years I had to watch 23 tributes die in the bloodbath and 3 getting offed the second or third day. It is time for another victor from '5. I have witnessed to many of our districts children being killed. But I really think that both of you, Moira and you Renn, have a chance of winning this. You just need to stop doubting it and fight for your life. Think about it." His mentor got up and left the room leaving Renn to his thoughts. She was right. He wanted to stay alive, right? He wanted to life and see his family and friends again. And his chances were not _that _limited, were they? "I can do this." He said to himself. 'And now I am bokers enough to talk to myself' he added silently.  
>Renn left his room and joined Moira on the couch. She was still looking at past Hunger Games. A weird, sadistic smile evoked on her face as she glanced at him and then back at the Cornucopia bloodbath on TV. What was wrong with that girl?<br>"Uhm, Hi." A creamy, delicate voice tweeted from behind them. The two tributes turned around to find a slender girl standing behind the couch. She didn't look much older than the two of them. Her brown hair was cut into a short and emphasized her slim face. She wore black tights and a close-fitting plain black dress with a dark green woolen cardigan. From her ears dangled long bronze earrings but other than that she didn't wore any accessories. She smiled shyly. "Hi." Moira said, examining the girl. "which District are you from? I thought I memorized all my opponents." She grinned fiercely and the pale girl laughed a little. "I am from the capitol." She smiled. "My name is Nymeria and this is my second year as assistant escort and manager, so bare with my mistakes." Renn could see Moiras disbelief and he had to admit, that the girl did not really look that much like a Capitol citizen. "I'm Moira." The confident girl introduced herself. "And that little whimp's Renn." "I can introduce myself, thanks Moira." Renn said. "Well," Nym said. "It's nice to meet the two of you." She said with a sad, weaker smile. "May you accompany me over to the Stylists' Center?" "Sure." Moira said bluntly and the two Tributes and the Girl left the Tribute Tower.

"NYMERIA" A voice squealed as the girl entered the salon together with the Tributes. "Hey, Illyrius." the girl greeted a man who was probably in his mid 20ies. Unlike her, his origin was quite clear. Illyrius had quite long pink fuzzy hair that he had tamed in a bun and his eyes had a bright green color. He was dressed just as surreal as the rest of the Capitols' population. "And those two beauties must be Renn and Moira, if I am not mistaken?" He grinned. "Honey, I have no seen you in forever, we _do _have to grab lunch and coffee soon to catch up, you hear? I heard that you and Cinna are _finally _official? I want to hear _everything_." The young escort blushed. "Ok, have been for a while now actually..." She looked a little uncomfortable, an expression that the pink haired man didn't even seemed to recognize. "My goodness, aren't you two gorgeous?" He examined Moira and Renn. "Well, we will get you ready for the parade then! Oh I am excited! Adonis and Pomona really did an amazing Job with the Costumes this year! You will look stunning!" He hushed the two tributes towards two doors. "Moira, darling, Pomonas Prep team is waiting for you in there" He pointed to the left door and the girl immediately entered. "And Renn, you will come with with me." Renn looked at Nymera and she smiled apologetic. "They're not that bad." She whispered and winked. Then Illyrius dragged the Tribute boy trough the right door.

It looked like an operation room. Inside two other strange looking people were waiting. A girl and another guy. "Hey darling!" The girl beamed. "That is Visha and Skys." Illyrius introduced his prep team partners. "He won't even be that much work." The guy, Skys, stated. "Well, let's get to work." The Prep team had Renn strip down, what made him more than uncomfortable, especially since Visha was there. But he abided and did as he was told. The trio chatted happyily and gossiped about people Renn had never heard off. He zoned out and followed his own thoughts while the Prep team did their work. They styled his hair, applied make up to his face and shaved every single hair from his body. It was a strange feeling. After they were done with him, they left him on his own for a while and told him, that Adonis would be with him in just a moment. Renn got up and looked into the mirror. His hair was messed up and all over the place. His face looked quite normal except for his eyes. They had applied weird lilac shadows with yellow stripes around his eyes. It looked odd and if Chris was here he'd probably laugh. But somehow it looked impressive. Just a couple minutes later a man, probably in his mid 30ies entered the room. He had blond, curly hair with green tips. He wore a weird looking tunic kind of top and black skinny jeans with green boots. In his arms he carried a duffel bag.

"Hello Renn Fraser." He put down the bag and shook Renns hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Adonis Vanderwall." The funny looking stylist introduced himself. "Thanks. The pleasure is mine." Renn answered politely. "Well, let's get you all dressed for that parade." He opened the duffel bag and pulled out tight black pants, a black shirt and a coat. It looked quite plain except for the electric glow on the bottom of the coat. It was lilac and yellow, matching Renns make up. Adonis helped him dress and then unbuttoned his shirt. "You want some attention right?" He winked and Renn didn't quite know how to react.  
>After Adonis was done with him, the boy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like some awkward, badass, matrix agent. "thanks." He said, not quite sure why. "well that's my job. You will defiantly be recognized tonight." He took a seat next to the chair Renn had placed himself on. "So, how are you feeling?" "what do you mean?" Renn wondered. "Being a tribute of course! That must be so exciting! All the glamour! The fashion! And you must be excited about the arena! Everyone is so stoked about this years games!" Renn gulped. "yeah," He muttered. "It's amazing." 'You freaking blinded, brainwashed, sadistic shits' he though.<br>The Door opened and Nymeria's head popped in. "Hey, i'm so sorry to bother," "you're not" Renn stated. "I am supposed to get you. The parade will start in a bit and they're getting the chariots ready. Alcyone already went to get Moira. We'll meet them down there." Renn stood up and Adonis started to adjust his coat and shirt. After a short consideration he reached into his pocket and placed a pair of sunglasses over Renns eyes. "Good Luck." The Stylist said. "Blow them Away. And may the odds be ever in your favor." He grinned and Renn followed Nymeria outside. "Brainwashed maniac." He muttered. "Was it that bad?" The girl asked? "He asked me if I was excited about being a tribute! What kind of answer do you expect?! But how would you understand." He said irately. "You're from here. Aren't you stoked about 24 kids trying to kill one another as well? This is sick!" "Renn," Nymeria stopped walking and turned around to the tribute boy."You don't know me, and I don't know you. That's cool. I can't even begin to comprehend what horrors follow you around since you know that you will have to participate in this years hunger games, but that does not make it ok, to take your anger out on me. No, I am not stoked about 23 kids dying. I am disgusted." She spun around on her heels and continued walking. Renn keep standing in his place for a couple seconds, then hurried to keep up with the girl. "I'm sorry." He said honestly. "I really am. I am frustrated and those comments just made me really mad and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." "It's fine. Thanks for apologizing." She said. "I understand, or at least I can imagine how you are feeling. I am sorry that this is happening." With that she opened a little door and lead him outside. 12 Chariots were lined up in a long row and tributes and mentors were getting ready for the show. Renn examined his fellow Tributes. Some of the costumes were really creative and impressive (like the dress from the girl from '4, which looked like an ocean or the insanely elegant diamond covered white gown from '2) while some other simply looked ridiculous (The kids from '10 were dressed as cowboys)

When he and Nymeria arrived at the 5th Chariot Alcyone and Moira examined Renn. Moira was dressed quite similar to Renn. She wore a tight black dress with a purple stripe and the very same coat, only that hers had a more feminine cut. Just like Renn, she wore sunglasses and her stylist had added dark purple lipstick to her makeup. She looked fearsome but stunning. "If you had one of those huge guns, you could be from one of these action movies." Renn chuckled, forgetting the hate between him and his tribute partner for just a second. "Moron." Moira said, reminding him of the fact that they were not on friendly terms. The hymn of Panem started to play and the Chriots started to move. "Good luck." Nym smiled. "_Smile!_" Alcyone beamed! And off they were.

The twenty-four tributes smiled and waved for the Capitol and the fans exploded. This was where the air-headed capitol citizens picked their favorites.  
>The chariots stopped in front of a huge golden balcony and President Corolanius Snow held a short speech. Then it was over again.<br>"Nicely done!" The mentor quipped excited. "I think the crowd was quite fond of you! and you did look _so _mysterious with those sunglasses!" She went on chipping about how impressive they were and that people had most defiantly noticed them. After she was done with her glorification of Snows amazing speech she told her two tributes that they had free time now until dinner. They were not allowed to leave the area around the Tribute Tower but they could explore anything they wished _inside. _Moira followed the mentor while Renn looked around. He saw Nymeria talking to Johanna Mason the two girls laughed as Renn approached them. "Hey." Nymeria greeted the boy. "You did good on the Chariot. I mean both of you, you and Moira looked kind of stoic but that's not necessarily bad." "PAH" Johanna exclaimed. "They did bitter than the two Trees of mine! I mean like, seriously? Does '7 have to receive the most retarded stylists every year?" Renn had not even payed attention to the tributes from '7. "I mean I remember that in my year, I had been a tree and my District partner was a lumber jack. It was ridiculous." "It was not that bad, Jo. But, have you met Renn? He's the tribute for '5 this year." "I did indeed. I think we had a short lil' chat, didn't we?" The girl chuckled. "You could be from the Matrix, boy." "That's what I thought actually." Renn grinned. "Well, rather the matrix than a forest huh?" "Shouldn't you be taking care of your Tributes Jo?" Nym grinned. "I should. But quite frankly, I don't have much hope for this year. I mean Jena, that girl from last year, she totally could have turned those games around! She had potential but the two kids from this year? It's sad. The boy is 12, Nym. He is adorable and stuff but no arena material. And the girl is just freakishly silent. She has not spoken a word to me since we entered that god damn train here. '7 Needs a new victor. I am done with this mentoring shit already and this is only my second year. But anyways, I'll see you later old sport." She cracked a wide grin. "And you too, Mr Matrix." and with that the mentor from '7 took of. "She is so..." Renn was trying to find the right word. "weird? straight forward? genious?_" _nym laughed. "She is." The tiny girl agreed. "But she is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. We became friends in her year because I was helping on her prep team. Anyways, you must be starving. And you should watch the recap of the parade." "So that I can make fun of the trees from '7" Renn quipped and Nym laughed. "exactly."

After dinner and watching the recap the recap of the parade in mostly silence (except for some of Moiras annoying comments) Renn retreated into his room. He had taken off the coat as soon as they had entered the apartment but had been to lazy to actually change and get rid of the make up.  
>He quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a dark green sweater and removed the make up with a weird looking blue chemical that Alcyone had given him for that purpose.<br>He fell on his bed and stared out of the window. The sky was pitch black and suddenly fire works were lighting it up. The capitol was celebrating the 72nd Annual Hunger games. The male tribute decided to take a closer look and took the elevator up to the roof. It was fresh outside but not freezing. He sat down and stared into the sky. After about ten minutes the fireworks stopped and the bright, almost white stars were visible again. The view was magnificent. "Amazing isn't it?" A sharp voice said from behind him. Renn spun around and to his surprise, faced the District '7 mentor. "What are you doing up here?" "I could ask you the same question. Isn't it bed time for you already?" she chuckled. "You'll have to get up early tomorrow for the training center." "I'd rather enjoy a beautiful view, as long as I still can." He answered. "I'd rather enjoy a good nights sleep as long as I still can. You won't get much of that in the arena." She sat down next to him. "Really? I thought the carreers usually let you sleep in! Don't tell me that's not true. My expectations will be shattered." He grinned sarcastically and to his surprise the rough,tough victor laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you." Johanna said, shaking a little. "Are you ok?" Renn asked. "Yup." She said with a weird drifty voice. "you know, the capitol produced _the _best painkillers. You get a little shakie or tipsy from them but the way they make you forget things, it's beautiful." She chuckled. Renns expression must have looked more than dumb because the victor laughed at its sight. "What?" she grinned. "How many of those did you take?" Renn asked. "Hmmm like 7? Don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing. I have nothing to loose by this anyway." "What do you mean? You're a victor. Isn't life all glorious and glamorous for you?" Now she laughed out loud. "You really think so boy? Life as a victor sucks. If I had known this...the freaking capitol is nothing but a bunch of liars and air headed bastards and Snow is defiantly the biggest of them, except for he is not an air-head. He is a freaking snake." She pulled her legs close to her body and wrapped her arms around them. "I thought being a victor meant being safe. Not only for me but also for the ones I loved, you know? But apparently the capitol was not too fond of my attitude. I was dumb. I thought I could do whatever I wanted, you know? I was a victor after all. But soon after my victory tour, my parents died mysteriously in an accident and guess who was reaped into the games last year?" She was talking herself into rage. "Guess who. My 12 year old sister. She didn't stand a chance and she died in the bloodbath. And it was all my fault." tears were forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "God dammit why am I even telling you this? If I remember this tomorrow I will throw myself of of this roof." She exclaimed. "That wouldn't do you a favor because I'm pretty certain that they figured that some tribute might consider suicide, don't you think?" Renn tried to cheer her up a bit. Then he became serious again. "I am really sorry. For... everything." The victor laughed again. "Don't be. You didn't do anything. I am sorry for whining. That's not my thing usually. That's why I prefer being alone when I take my drugs." She playfully punched Renns arm. "Ja, I prefer that too. But still...I'm sorry for what happened to you. You didn' deserve that." "How'd you know? You don't know me. Maybe I'm a terrible human being. I killed people." "You killed people because you had to. No decent person ever wins the games right? But no, I don't know you, but no one deserves to go through hell and back just to find themselves in another hell right as they consider themselves safe." She examined him. "You're kind of a smartass, Renn Fraser." "Rather a smartass, than a dumbass." He grinned.

After a few moments of silence Renn opened his mouth: "What's it like? In there, I mean." "You know that normal victors don't like to talk about that, do you?" "Are you a normal victor?" "We all go nuts." "There is still something about you. Maybe you're a littler crazier than the rest of 'em, eh?" he nudged her and the girl cracked a smile. It was weird, Renn thought, that he was sitting on a Capitol rooftop, the Tribute Tower roof, to be accurate, with the mentor of District 7, feeling as if he was hanging out with an old friend. "well," Johanna said tonelessly "Maybe I am." Her voice turned almost into a whisper. "But I am alive, you know? Isn't that what counts?"  
>"It's...diffrent. In there I mean." She said after a pause. "It seems so normal every now and then. Like camping. But then some freaking tribute tries to murder you or hell breaks loose because the game makers want some more action and you are forced to remember that you have to fight for your life. Over all, it sucks. A lot. But dying sucks more. So...don't die." "Shouldn't you tell that to your tributes?" Renn winked and Johanna laughed. "Guess I should huh? But let's be honest...Thomas is adorable and stuff but a twelve year old? How big are his odds? He is so gentle. Not game material. And Meena...well, she's a jackass bitch if you ask me. She asked me to explain every method of killing someone to her on the way here. I've never met a girl that thirsty to kill. It's like she'd be in there because she wants to...eventhough maybe she just want's to be able to defend herself. Didn't the girl from your District volunteer?" "She did...in the place of my little sister. But Cass wasn't the reason for her volunteering. She actually is eager to kill. It's sick. This whole mentality. Let's change the subject." "You're weird Renn Fraser." "And you're nuts Johanna Mason." "We kinda click, don't we?" "To bad I'm supposed to die." "Well, don't die." "I'll try."<p>

**A/N ~ Thoughts, Critiques, Suggestions, everything is welcomed! I hope you liked this chapter more than i did ;)  
>of course I kinda had to include Nymeria from my first Fanfiction (A stylists' life - Cinnas story) in here. She won't play a big role, but since Renn and her are friends in the other story i thought that it would be suiting to have her in here.<br>Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)  
>-What did you think about Johanna and Renn? and about that whole conversation? was that too cheesy?<br>-what do you think about Floraine and Moira?  
>-Any thoughts on Renns character?<strong>


End file.
